<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wait, Paris Has Heroes? by MarionettePuppet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885627">Wait, Paris Has Heroes?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarionettePuppet/pseuds/MarionettePuppet'>MarionettePuppet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ML X DC AUS [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste Is So Done, All The Miraculous Heroes Are So Done With Hawkmoths Bullshit, Alya Césaire Bashing, Badass Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Batfamily (DCU), Gen, Lila Rossi Bashing, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Is So Done, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:54:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarionettePuppet/pseuds/MarionettePuppet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette was done, she was done with having to deal with Hawkmoth, she was done with having only Chat Noir and other miraculous heroes as support, she was done with being criticized by Paris for not dealing with Hawkmoth. </p><p>It's time to get actual help and maybe some actual Guidance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Kagami Tsurugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ML X DC AUS [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>439</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Stranger On A Rooftop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not gonna be Daminette, sorry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Robin was not expecting to see another teenager in spandex. Especially one that he didn’t recognise and was sure none of the justice league met. It could be another batgirl situation which meant he had to get her to stop this before she got herself killed since she was most likely untrained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was going to try and sneak up on her, but as soon as he landed on the rooftop, she turns directly towards him. “I know you are there” the girl spoke with a slight accent showing that she was not from Gotham which made him question why this unknown ‘hero’ was in Gotham. “please show yourself I’m not looking for a fight”, he left the shadows and noticed that the girl’s face light up,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“you’re Robin right?” the girl question,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and who are you?” he replied, lifting his sword towards her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking forward, he got a closer look at the teen. She was of average height and seemed to be around Drake’s age. She was dressed in red spandex that had black spots along with her stomach and part of her arms being pure black along with a black jacket with red accents. She also appeared to have some kind of small ladybug like pouch wrapped around her waist. Ladybug had a blue hair that was styled into a pixie cut, blue eyes that stood out against the red and black-spotted mask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ladybug, one of Paris’s main heroes” Ladybug answered,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Paris doesn’t have any heroes” Robin sneered since he was sure father would have a whole file on Paris’s heroes if that were the case. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robin was surprised when Ladybug just snorted and crossed her arms. “Yeah, I kind of gathered considering the mayors been blocking info like that from people outside of Paris, so it doesn’t affect tourism” Ladybug had quite a lot of venom in her voice when she said that, making Robin wonder what exactly he was blocking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you here?” Robin asked,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need Batman’s help since he’s the world’s greatest detective and I’m a teenager with average grades” replied Ladybug raising an eyebrow,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So decided to hang out on a rooftop in hopes of running into him?” questioned Robin,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s not really a phone number I can call, and I doubt the police will allow a random ‘unknown’ superhero to use the bat signal, so I went with this option” answered Ladybug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robin was about to reply when the pouch on Ladybug’s waist started to beep. Ladybug sighed and picked up the bag only to slide it open much to his surprise. A male voice speaking french came from the pouch which made Robin even more confused on what that device was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit, I need to go,” Ladybug said putting on a pair of round thin glassed which caused some small horse-like creature to appear, “Where are you going?” demand Robin going to grab Ladybug. She dodged him, “Kaalki, vogue to Paris” the hero stated before looking back at Robin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to go an Akuma had appeared, I can be in Gotham again tomorrow night at this time and place if batman is willing to hear me out, but right now I need to go”, and with that, the hero jumped through the portal that had appeared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaving Robin alone and confused about what just happened.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Press Are Pain In The Ass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Press are annoying and the heroes are tired.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's finally here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Akuma was fast and easy to get rid of but the press was a different matter. Most questions were why I was late or why don’t more heroes get brought out more. Completely ignoring the fact that not weeks ago I had explained that their identities had been compromised and I would be looking for a new team and that may take a while. </p><p>Surprisingly the worse seemed to Alya who when she was told that she couldn't be one any more, she just said that I could give her a different miraculous. Ignoring the fact that Hawkmoth would now be keeping a close eye on them so could easily find out and the fact that it was very hard for her to trust her after the lies she posted about her on the ladybug even when she told her that she didn’t know Lila. Along with posted about the miraculous temple knowing hawkmoth could see it. </p><p>Both Adrien and I know each other now, it took a few weeks but in those weeks it was quite obvious that she would need help when being the guardian and who better than her partner especially now, as it seems he was taking the battles just as serious as her. Which was the deciding factor to trust him. It was shocking at first especially with the romantic aspects but after deciding that their crush hadn’t really been all that healthy in the first place, they knew that they should stay friends instead of lovers. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Do they never listen to a thing I say, first we tell them to stay away from Akuma battles and that just makes them go closer and now they demanding heroes off us like we can just grab anyone and make them a superhero” I growled in frustration pacing around my bedroom,</p><p>“The press has always been like that, it’s just worse for heroes” replied Adrien who was quietly munching on Macaroons on the chaise lounge, “and don’t forget we are all repressing emotions so it’s no wonder they want us to fix this so quickly”.</p><p> </p><p>“I know that but you think if they were that desperate the police would actually help us gather evidence or maybe the press would do their own investigations instead of leaving it to two teenage superheroes” I sighed collapsing into my desk check as I opened the latest news reports, </p><p>“Teenagers with the powers to destroy or fix anything” piped up Plagg, I glared at him while Adrien handed me a cup of coffee,</p><p>“They are still teenagers, Plagg with lives of their own” retorted Tikki knock him over the head with her paw.</p><p> </p><p>“Which is why we asked Batman” I stated which gained Adrien’s attention as he collapsed back onto the chaise lounge,</p><p>“Oh, you got to meet him,” asked Adrien excitedly, he had always been a big fan of the justice league before Hawkmoth,</p><p>“Unfortunately no but I met Robin who threatened me with a sword” I replied,</p><p>“Wait what” yelped Adrien,</p><p>“To be fair, I’m was a random teenager dressed in spandex, chilling on a rooftop at midnight” I continued, “anyway all I really had time to tell him was that I would come back tomorrow for a meeting with batman”.</p><p> </p><p>“So he didn’t agree to a meeting but knows you will be there tomorrow” stated Adrien to which I nodded,</p><p>“Great..are you sure you don’t want me to come?” he continued looking at me with pleading eyes,</p><p>“No, I need you here especially since I’m letting mum and dad out on patrol tomorrow for the first time which means the press need to be dealt with” I answered bluntly, making Adrien sighed as he dragged his hand down his face,</p><p>“Fine but promise me that as soon as you feel unsafe or they start threatening you, you come straight back to Paris,” Adrien said pointing at me with narrow eyes,</p><p>“I will” I replied which I notice Adrien’s face full of disbelief, “I will” I insisted. </p><p> </p><p>“Ok, I don’t really believe you but I don’t think I can stop you” replied Adrien standing up and pulling down the map of Paris which used to be his schedule, “let’s just carry on with hunting down Hawkmoth”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Right sorry for the wait, I was distracted by other fanfics of mine along with going back to college and just general writer's block.</p><p>Yes, Marinette's parents know. The pair need actual adult support especially with Marinette's new role as the guardian so I made them new holders.<br/>They haven't been out in public because Marinette wanted them to train with their miraculous instead of just throwing them into a fight with no knowledge like before.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know, I know, I have two of these crossovers going already but like this popped into my head and I thought why the hell not.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>